starcraftumsfandomcom-20200214-history
E V O L V E S
E V O L V E S is a team game (2v2, 3v3, or 4v4) where first you choose four units to put in your bunker to protect your base and then units spawn and you can control where they go using the masser controls in the middle of the map. There are many variations to the game, and you will encounter different ones. General Gameplay In most variations of the games you will start off with one or two massing units (probably a hero and non-hero Science Vessel) a base (which can consist of different units/structures), and a unit to chose where your army will move to (traditionally an SCV). Moving your entire army to a specific point with that unit is called "massing" Your army will be produced by the two massing units (Science Vessels). One unit will "come out" of each massing unit every second. If you do nothing, you will gain a large but weak army, whereas if you attack others you will gain points that will "Evolve" your army, hence the name. When you Evolve, your massing units will produce a new unit that is stronger than your last one. The person that has the highest Evolution wil normally win fights. Everyone starts off with the same units. Different variations of the game will have different units/structures for the base, some are free-for-all instead of teams, some don't have a masser, which means that your units are always produced at the same place. This is an example on how units might Evolve. The number accompanying the unit type is the number of kills that the player must accumulate to reach that Evolution. In most playable versions of the game, the kill count for each player is shown in the top-left hand corner. * 0 - Zerglings * 2250 - Zealots * 4000 - Firebats * 7000 - Hydralisks * 16,000 - Goliaths * 28,000 - Dragoons * 40,000 - Wraiths * 70,000 - Hunter Killers (Hero Hydras) * 110,000 - Mutalisks * 200,000 - Fenix Dragoons (Hero Dragoons) * 340,000 - Scouts * 600,000 - Archons * 900,000 - Tom Kazansky (Hero Wraiths) * 1,100,000 - Battlecruisers * 1,600,000 - Marines/Ghosts * 2,000,000 - Alan Schezars (Hero goliath's) * 3,000,000 - Mojos (hero scouts) (In some maps Mojos + Archon) * 4,000,000 - Kukulzas (Hero mutalisk) (In some maps keep getting scouts, or Kukulzas or Guardian + Scourge) You might be looking at this and saying, "How are marines and ghosts better than battlecruisers" This is because of changes to the stats by the creator. For example, the creator might give battlecruiser a 500 attack and marines a 600 attack. How to Play In most versions you will choose who defends your base. Note that you may not always have to do this. These are always extremely powerful and will defend your base against early invaders. Select the units that look like they are supposed to be selected (probably in the middle of the map) and move them beacon that is next to the unit that you feel will defend your base the best. Normally this will be a Ghost or Marine. Move them into your bunker (if you have one) and you will begin to produce units, probably Zerglings. The massing area is normally a circle or square with beacons arranged in a circle. In this area you will choose where your units move. This will be convenient for you since you can move your whole army to places without having to select 12 units at a time. An SCV or an Observer will be in the middle. If you move your SCV/Observer to a beacon, your army will move to the corresponding area to the beacon on the large map. For instance, if you moved your SCV to the bottom-right beacon, your whole army will move to that area. In some versions, you can keep your SCV/Observer in the beacon and your units will always move there (note that the Science Vessels will not move, so your unit production will always be in the same place) upon production, but in some versions the SCV will go back and units will not move. Interesting Facts * Usually when there are two units spawning the hero spawns anit-air and the non-hero spawns anti-ground. *